Anata ga inai
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Drabble. ¿Amor enfermizo o amor verdadero? ¿Qué siente Hinata por Naruto? Los complicados y dolorosos pensamientos de la chica escritos de su puño y letra, porque sólo así puede estar cerca de él.


**Anata ga inai  
Capítulo único**

Si yo pudiera borrar lo que siento por ti todo se me haría más fácil. Pero sé que nunca podré lograr tal hazaña, me es imposible y aún no entiendo por qué.

Es decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio se enamoraría de alguien con tan sólo mirarlo todos los días? Solamente alguien loco como yo. Ésa es la única respuesta que encuentro mientras doy vueltas por la cama todas las noches: Que estoy loca y que nunca serás mío.

Y cuando esa cruel realidad me rodea y amenaza con estrangularme es cuando mi mente escapa a otro mundo y miento. Le miento a todos y a mí misma sobre quién soy en realidad y sobre quién me gustaría ser.

En ese mundo de fantasía en el que me sumerjo todas las noches después de pensar en ti no existen los problemas, ni los miedos, nisiquiera hay enemigos, sólo estamos nosotros dos y lo que debería de ser. En ese mundo te abrazo y te beso; tú me dices que me amas con una sonrisa y a todos les da envidia.

¡Cómo quisiera que ese mundo fuera de verdad! Pero cuando me despierto llorando mientras busco los retazos de mis esperanzas entre las sábanas, sé que no lo es y nunca lo será. Sólo soy una chiquilla tonta de dieciséis años que lo quiere todo y en su ambición no conseguirá nada.

No tendré nada, nunca. A diferencia de todos mis amigos y compañeros que son felices. Y yo sólo puedo aparentar, reír, bromear... mientras que por dentro estoy muriendo lentamente. Mientras que las preguntas invaden mi mente y pienso: "¿Por qué ellos sí y yo no?".

¿Por qué la felicidad está limitada a unos cuantos que nisiquiera la merecen? Y más que todo, ¿por qué la felicidad... MI felicidad depende de ti? ¿Cuándo me convertí en un ser tan despreciable? No logro recordarlo. Sólo sé que de pronto todo mi mundo giró alrededor de ti. Cuando me despertaba, alegre por las mañanas, el único pensamiento que llegaba a mi mente era tu nombre y todo lo demás se iba. El dolor, los problemas, los regaños sucumbían ante tu nombre e iluminaban el día por muy pesado que éste fuera.

El solo hecho de saber que iba a verte al menos por una milésima de segundo, mientras te ibas a hacer algo importante, lograba que mi corazón explotara de emoción y una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro. Es que simplemente me hacías feliz y mi razón de vivir era sólo verte.

Pero después de eso todo cambió y no sé por qué. Empecé a añorar tenerte, abrazarte; me dieron celos tus amigas, comencé a preguntarme qué estarías haciendo y si te acordarías de mí; y una vez más, la parte de mí que me gustaba engañar decía que sí.

Pronto me encontré como estoy ahora. Pronto me sumergí en un mundo de fantasía y me dije a mí misma que te amaba más que a nada en este mundo, que te conseguiría y que seríamos felices.

Más de una vez me descubrí planeando nuestro encuentro, las palabras exactas que diríamos ambos y después meses, incluso años enteros de nuestra relación. Pero tú siempre estabas ocupado y me daba miedo molestarte, porque teníamos poco trato. Así que fui posponiendo la fecha en que te lo diría y conforme la fecha se recorría en el calendario, mis sueños y pesadillas aumentaron.

Sólo a veces salía de mi letargo y me decía que estaba enferma. Nisiquiera sabía decir si esto que siento es amor o una necesidad, una obsesión de tener algo. Lo único que entendía era que si no te conseguía me volvería loca.

Hoy estoy lúcida, por decirlo así, pero no sé cuánto durará. Me he rendido y levantado varias veces y tú nisiquiera lo notas. He reído pensando en ti y en lo que haríamos juntos, pero tú tampoco lo sabes. Quizás sea mejor así. No creo que puedas llegar a enamorarte de alguien como yo. Esa es la cruel realidad, la que siempre trato de esconder y la que me despierta llorando para no alimentar más mis sueños.

Hoy me vuelvo a rendir, pero me pregunto... ¿cuándo me volveré a levantar? ¿Cuál será mi detonante? ¿Verte de nuevo sonreír? ¿Tu mirada, tus ojos, tu cabello? Estoy desesperada por terminar con esto, yo sé que estoy enferma y escribo esto antes de que mis palabras se conviertan en simples sinsentidos. Quizás algún día pueda leerlo y reírme de las tonterías que pensaba cuando era niña, pero hasta entonces, quedan como una prueba fehaciente de mi locura y de cuán lejos he llegado por ella.

Tan sólo espero que la próxima vez que vuelva a escribir ya no sea de ti, sino de mí y de lo que soy por mí misma.

**19 de Marzo.  
Hyuuga Hinata.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Hum, un pequeño drabble (?) para un concurso de canciones de animé. Tenías que basarte en una canción y yo escogí "Anata ga inai" de School Days, después de escoger la canción tenías que plasmar los sentimientos de la misma en el fanfic sin intercalar la letra con el relato y así me quedó.

Personalmente, detesto el personaje de Hinata, no me gustan las personas así, pero entiendo perfectamente cómo se siente respecto a Naruto y quise expresar lo que quizás nunca hemos podido oír de sus labios por ser un personaje secundario. Creo que con todo eso, me quedó algo emo, pero estoy en una etapa difícil de mi vida y me siento algo triste, así que no podía escribir algo más alegre. A pesar de todo, espero que les guste y me dejen un comentario con sus impresiones.

Gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


End file.
